


bad kisser

by peachnrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, jihoon is innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachnrice/pseuds/peachnrice
Summary: jihoon wants to kiss jisung but how ?





	bad kisser

" hyung what are you doing? " jihoon knocks the door of jisung's room and entered

" hmm watching a movie ? " jisung clicks the stop button and turned to face jihoon who was next to him already 

"can you do me a favor hyung ? " jihoon said with a puppy eyes while biting his bottom lips and jisung cant resist the younger

" of course , what's wrong jihoon ? " the older mumbles in a curious tone 

" yesterday ... woojin said that if I haven't kissed anyone until now I will be a bad kisser in the future and no one will loves me " 

" he's wrong plus you have a beautiful lips everyone want to kiss " 

" so do you want to kiss me ? " jihoon glared into jisung's eyes and notice how the older face changes 

" What are you saying jihoon hmm maybe but this is wrong ? " jisung stutters in his words but the younger find it cute 

"please just let me practice , i was shy to ask but i don't wanna end up a bad kisser when i have a pretty lips ! " jihoon begs whi

 

" if you want so but I will do it just one time OK ? " just jisung said while he stares at jihoon's lips 

jisung cant lie jihoon's lips are so beautiful they look soft juicy plumy , he always wondered the taste of younger's lips 

" i can't believe you will take my first kiss"  
jihoon starts jumping in the bed and jisung couldn't hide his laugh

" ok now stop and let me show you how to kiss " jisung puts his hands around the younger's wide shoulders 

" put your hands like this and focus on the other lips , bend over and kiss slowly " jisung whispers staring at the latter's eyes , but a soft lips was against his jihoon already is kissing him right now and jisung was shocked at how good is jihoon when the younger sucked his lower lip 

a few seconds and jisung start kissing back slower but jihoon roll away and breathe heavily 

" i'm lacking oxygen " jihoon said and licked his lips after the kiss and jisung giggles 

" youre so good " jisung mumbles noticing how red is jihoon now 

" i know , woojin didn't tell me anything so i faked a reason to taste your lips and now i figured a new flavor of candy "


End file.
